My Stupid Japanese Tutor
by cg2006
Summary: AU Sasuke's parents insisted on him learning Japanese, so they got him a blond haired blue eyed kid, whose had a C average -C PLUS- grade most of his jr. high student career, to tutor him. There SHALL be a darketh plot coming along...ever so slowly... T.T
1. Chapter 1: Lesson 1

"I'm home, Mom," called Sasuke, kicking his shoes off at the door and walking to the kitchen, where he dropped his bag unceremoniously by the table. He slumped down into a chair, when he noticed his mother cutting up some fruit. "Is that for me, or is someone coming over?"

"Ah, you're very observant," Mrs. Uchiha noted. "Actually, yes, someone is coming over. Your father and I have hired a Japanese tutor--"

"A WHAT?!!"

Mrs. Uchiha turned around to face her son. "A Japanese tutor. So you can learn Japanese."

"Hn," went Sasuke, crossing his arms.

His mother mimicked his action. "Sasuke, you are Japanese, you should know how to speak and read in Japanese! Don't you think it's a little shameful that you don't know how?"

"No," Sasuke said simply and stubbornly.

"Well, too bad," Mrs. Uchiha stated equally as stubborn. "We've hired a Japanese tutor and he's coming over in fifteen minutes so you'd better do whatever to get ready for him. Tidy up the kitchen table, take that bookbag to your room, and maybe take a shower or something..." his mother instructed, and then turned back around to the cutting board.

Sasuke grumbled and cursed under his breath ("Sasuke! I won't tolerate that-" "Yeah, yeah...") and rearranged some of the objects on the kitchen table. Then he hoisted his bag over his shoulder again and walked down the hall to his room where he let it fall to the floor again. He approached his dresser and pulled out one of the drawers to dig out a clean shirt, pants, and underwear and walked out of his bedroom across the hall to the bathroom, where he got ready for a shower. Five minutes later, he turned off the water and toweled himself dry. Putting his clothes on, he exited the bathroom and headed for the kitchen again.

"Sasuke, your hair's still dripping wet!" she exclaimed.

"So?"

"At least dry it some more!"

Sasuke sighed in exasperation and went back to the bathroom and dried his hair with a towel, and made sure it at least wasn't dripping before returning to the kitchen again. He found that this time his mother wasn't the only person in the room.

"Ah, Sasuke. Your tutor's here," she said, smiling brightly.

The tutor had his back to Sasuke, eating the fruit Mrs. Uchiha had set out for him, but Sasuke saw he was a blond with messy spikes of hair.

"He's my tutor?" Sasuke asked dully.

The tutor coughed and turned around. He had a round and tanned boyish face, bright blue eyes and six strange, thin lines on his cheeks, three on each, that looked like whiskers.

"He doesn't look Japanese," Sasuke remarked. _But he does look dumber... _

"Oi, that's no way to talk to your teacher!" the blond said in English.

_At least he doesn't talk with some weird Japanese accent_, Sasuke thought. "How old are you anyway?" he demanded to know.

"I'm gonna be 14 this October," the blond replied.

"You're older than me?!" Sasuke exclaimed in disbelief. The kid was pretty much a runt in Sasuke's eyes, although in reality he was but an inch or so shorter.

"Yes, well," his mother interrupted, "we thought you'd learn better with someone around your age."

"BULL--!"

"Sasuke!"

"Yeah, well, since my _student_ is here now," the blond said smugly, "I'll go over my ways of teaching. But first..." The blond stood up from his chair and bowed to Sasuke. "That's an important Japanese custom when meeting someone new. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. We say our last names first."

"..."

"Uh, you're supposed to bow to me now," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke made no intentions to.

"Hey...I don't have all afternoon."

"Sasuke, do it please," his mother said.

The reluctant boy rolled his eyes and bent forward a little. "Sa--Uchiha...Sasuke..." he growled.

"Good," Naruto said pleasantly.

"Ah, lovely," Mrs. Uchiha said. "Well, then, I'll just leave you two to study and all. I'll be in my room, Sasuke, if any problems or uncertainties occur..."

"Okay, Mom..."

"Mm, good peaches," the blond-Naruto- mumbled. "Where should the plate go?" he asked, holding it up.

"Put it in the sink," Sasuke replied, sitting down to a chair across from his tutor.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he got up from his place to put the plate in the sink himself. "Y'know, you're pretty rude. First of all, I demand respect, as I am your teacher."

The host only snorted in reply, not meeting Naruto's gaze but obviously glaring.

Naruto ground his teeth, trying to hold back a comment. "We will be learning how to read and write, and speak Japanese. I've taught other people for about a year, so you aren't my first student. The way I like to teach is by having you write in Japanese, and presenting various forms of Japanese media to you. Newspapers, books, comics, TV shows, music, and video games. I do let you work from a text book thing sometimes, but personally, I don't like them. Any questions? No? Okay. First we'll start with the basics.

"_Konnichiwa_, I'm sure you probably know, means Hello, or Good Afternoon. Repeat after me; Kon-ni-chi-wa."

"Kon-ni-chi-wa," Sasuke followed. Then he watched Naruto bend over to the side to take out a notebook and pen from an orange backpack.

"Japanese is traditionally written up and down and right to left, but it's also sometimes read left to right horizontally, like in TV show captions or video game captions," Naruto explained.

"I know," Sasuke said. He'd seen some Japanese newspapers and magazines that his mom and dad had.

"Well, that's great for you. I'm gonna just teach you how to write it left to right, since that's how we read here, and it'll be really easy to just write up and down later on." Naruto paused to flip open the notebook and started scribbling something down.

"...that's how you write 'konnichiwa'?"

"No, that's all the Hirigana characters. There's forty-six of them, and they're used to write original Japanese words. Theyr'e kind of like an alphabet. I wrote what sounds they represent, so you look at them and try to figure out how to write 'konnichiwa'." He passed the notebook to Sasuke.

Sasuke scanned them over for a while, still a little puzzled, but soon he tried his best to copy the strange scribbles and slid the notebook back to Naruto.

"Eh, you're pretty good," the blond remarked. "So I'll teach you katakana now then. It's the other alphabet and they usually use it for words that aren't originally from Japan. Like, um..." He tapped the pen against his cheek as he thought. "Uh...'chocolate'. We say 'cho-ko-re-to' which sounds pretty close to 'chocolate', right?"

"It sounds weird."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, but I didn't invent Japanese, so whatever." He wrote down the katakana characters and had Sasuke try to spell out "chocolate" or, well, "cho-ko-re-to". "They say this one's easier and probably best for people who know English to learn first. It's pretty true..." he said, when the notebook was returned to him soon after. He then instructed Sasuke to continue practicing writing the characters.

"Hn.." Sasuke said unenthusiasticly.

"...Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto suddenly said moments after.

Sasuke looked up. "Yeah?"

"You go to the public middle school, right? Aren't you on that straight A list thing?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke said hesitantly. _What's he getting at?_

Naruto grinned widely. "Heh, well, will ya look at this. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, _tutoring_ a straight A kid? HA!"

Sasuke scowled. "And I'm guessing you're a dead last, aren't you?"

Naruto stopped laughing and glared. "What did you just call me?"

"Dead last," Sasuke smirked, realizing he'd gotten on the blond's nerves.

"I'm your teacher here and now, and you don't call your teacher a dead last!"

"Whatever...dead last." He resumed writing.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, and he mumbled quietly, "Teme..."

"Yeah, whatever that means."

"I'll let you know I have a B+ in science and english!"

Naruto sighed and picked up his backpack and set it on his lap. He pulled out a big softcover book around an inch thick and put it on the table. "This is the workbook thing that I don't like, but you should probably look through whenever you've got time and stuff. Y'know, since you're probably on that straight A list with no effort and hardly any studying, read and write in it in your spare time."  
Sasuke stared at the book with little interest.

"Tomorrow afternoon I wanna see a page full of katakana, front and back, and some work in that book, understand?" he said the last part in Japanese, before adding in English what it meant.

"Yeah, sure..." Sasuke replied, putting the pen down to lean back in his chair.

"_Wakata_," said Naruto. "That's what you'd say back to me." He slung his book bag over his shoulder and smirked. "Well, maybe I might even see ya at school tomorrow, eh?"

Sasuke froze. "Oi, don't tell anyone you're tutoring me! I don't care if it's just Japanese."

"Tch, I dunno...My friends like to hear about all my students..." Naruto said with a wicked grin.

"Naruto, you'd better not--"

The blond turned towards the direction of the front door, but turned back around to say, "Thanks for the fruit, Mrs. Uchiha!"

Sasuke's mother entered the kitchen and smiled. "No problem. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Mn!" Naruto said, nodding. He looked at Sasuke. "See you at school, Sasuke," he said sweetly.

"..."

After he left, Mrs. Uchiha turned to her son. "Well, did you enjoy yourself? He seems like a nice boy."

Sasuke, who was picking up the stuff on the table, fumed.

* * *

11/15/07: revised a little bit. well, okay a lot. Made them around my age so it's easier. (not in high school yet so dunno what it's like, lol) 

Wheee!! A new story!! Hee hee. I thought I should be uploading SOMETHING anyway... it's been a while, i think. sort of. I haven't really gotten very good ideas for my other two stories that haven't ended yet, but I thought of this idea (while putting dishes away again) and it seemed really good. :D

My dad's always yellin' at me about how I should be talking in Chinese cuz I am Chinese (well..chinese born american) and blah blah blah... I mean, hey, look, I read a book in Chinese yesterday! Yeah! ...it was a picture book by Leo Lionni... The pictures were pretty!


	2. He was a jerk back then too?

11.23.07 SOMEWHAT REVISED!!! Yay, i've fallen in love with my story again, lol. well, actually, i only like this chapter, pretty much... T.T" anyway well...i think i'll say thanks to SachiXhappiness cuz she (you are a she, right? i dearly hope so.) sent me a totally awesome PM that made me feel inspired, motivated, and like i have a fan or something.

(bursts out laughing) anyway, onward to a somewhat revised chapter 2! I hope i didn't make it crappier. that would be horrible.

* * *

"I'm home!" he called to no one in particular when he opened his apartment door. Naruto sighed and let his heavy orange backpack slip from his hands to the floor. He tossed his keys on a round wooden table in the kitchen, where the jagged pieces of metal jingled from the impact.

He went to his bathroom where he undressed and stepped into the bathtub. The shower head was attached to the wall high up on the wall above the tub faucet. "Cold shower!" he squealed delightedly, turning the water on. "Jeez, it got so hot on the walk home..."

After his delightful cold shower, he dried himself off with a fluffy towel and wrapped it around his middle and paraded over to his room where hi picked up a random t-shirt and shorts off the floor. Naruto threw them on as he made his way to the phone. The number one flashed vivid red on the LCD display.

"One message..." he observed. "Who could that be?" He pushed the "play" button to find his answer.

"New message one:

_Naruto, good afternoon! It's me, Mr. Umino--"_

"Haha! Iruka!" the blond yelped happily, and quieted down to hear the rest of the message.

"_--wondering if you'd want to go out for some ramen tonight. Mr. Hatake and I were talking earlier today and he told me about that big test you have tomorrow, so you should eat some actual food tonight to help your brain-"_

Naruto snorted. He had been told by Iruka that his cooking had barely passed as "edible". Naruto didn't think it was that bad. Besides, even if it "barely passed", it still _passed_, right?

"_Hehe, well, it probably isn't very necessary to ask you if you'd want some ramen for supper, so come to the restaurant at six-thirty, okay?_

End of new message."

The teen whooped. _I don't have to cook tonight!!!_ he thought ecstatically, but then looked down at himself. "Maybe I should change…?"

Still pondering over that, he skipped (yes, skipped) from point A (the phone) to point B (the bedroom dresser) and pulled out a half empty drawer where he shuffled through all the articles of clothing.

"What to wear What to wear What to wear…" he mumbled. Suddenly he stopped, turned around and stuck his head and arm out the window. He nodded. "Nice…it's cooled down some."

Returning to the open drawer, he picked out a short sleeved blue and white plaid button up shirt. But he took off his random t-shirt first and put on a black tank top and then wore the plaid button up over it.

Halfway through putting his pants on, a thought flashed through his mind: _But it's just ramen with Iruka…Nah, I should probably dress up a little bit anyway in case he snaps at me for not doing it._

Thus, he decided on keeping the shirt on and chose khaki cargo shorts. _They're nice looking enough,_ he thought and walked out the door.

But not before running back in for his keys, and this time he locked the door after he left.

oOoOoOo

"Where is he?" Naruto asked himself. Iruka was probably in the restaurant somewhere wondering the same thing with a little annoyance.

The blond's bright blue eyes scanned the restaurant and its dining customers.

"Naruto!" someone exclaimed, sounding oddly rather nearby.

"Eh?" The blond whipped around and spotted a slightly aggravated looking brunet holding a menu and sitting alone at a table behind him. "Heh, sorry Iruka! Didn't see ya there." He took a seat across from him.

"Obviously," Iruka snorted contemptuously. "And I'd rather if you didn't call me 'Iruka' in public and such. It confuses people."

Naruto shrugged. "You put the name upon yourself, _Iruka_," he said, grinning.

Iruka chuckled. "Actually, if I recall correctly, you only asked me what my favorite animal was."

"Which was a dolphin, so, IRUKA!" Naruto laughed. "Iruka" had been one of Naruto's Japanese students, even though he was many years older. Mr. Umino was also Naruto's former third and fifth grade teacher in elementary school.

Mr. Umino looked to be in his twenties. In fact, he was about eleven years older than Naruto, making him twenty three, very young to be a teacher, but Mr. Umino was very good at pursuasion, so he pursuaded his way into teaching elementary school, and since the kids loved him so much after the first few months he got to stay, for this year was his second year teaching. He had tan skin, warm brown eyes, and brown hair always pulled back in a ponytail. Naruto, as a young third grader, often loved pulling pranks on Mr. Umino (it was the blond's odd way of showing affection) and especially loved pulling out the hair tie, resulting in his teacher chasing after him with one hand holding up his hair. An odd scar stretched over the bridge of his nose. He looked to be a very kind man (he is an elementary school teacher, after all), and he was, but that did not say that he did not know how to be stern. In Naruto's experience, he knew very well Mr. Umino could be stern.

"Good evening, gentlemen," a waitress, who had just stopped by, said. "My name's Natalie. How are you two?"

"Fine," Iruka said politely.

Natalie smiled. "Good. Now what will you two be having tonight?"

"Um, today's ramen special, thank you."

"That's great," she said enthusiastically, scribbling on a little notepad in her hand. "That should be here quite shortly. In the meantime, would you both like something to drink?"

Iruka looked expectantly at Naruto, who said, "Uh…coke, please. No ice."

Natalie scribbled in her notepad again. "And you, sir?" she asked, looking at Iruka.

"Water is fine, no ice, please."

"Okay!" she exclaimed, and bounced off.

"Well, isn't she a ball of sunshine…Kind of like you in elementary school, Naruto."

"Pfft, yeah, right," Naruto snorted. "Is she on crack or something?"

"Naruto!"

"What? If she grins any wider her lips are gonna crack apart in half, I swear."

"Here's your coke…" Natalie interrupted, setting a tall glass in front of Naruto, "and your water." She set a tall clear glass in front of Iruka. "Your ramen will be here shortly. I'll give you your chopsticks first!" She pulled out two paper-wrapped pairs from a large pocket in her apron and put them on the table, and then smiled brightly and left.

Naruto stared at her retreating figure and then coughed. "Weirdo," he muttered, and took a sip of his cold drink.

"You're not exactly 'normal' either, Naruto," Mr. Umino said.

Naruto retorted, "Yeah, but do I act like I'm on crack?"

"Naruto…" the adult said in a low, warning tone.

"Hey, guess what, Iruka?!" Naruto said suddenly, changing the subject. "I got a new Japanese student!!!"

"Really? That's great!" Mr. Umino smiled. "Congratulations. Who is it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," the blond replied. "He's about my age."

Mr. Umino gazed off, as if thinking, and meanwhile murmuring, "Sasuke Uchiha…hm…" He suddenly snapped his fingers. "I think I remember him. Black hair, dark eyes, right? Yes, he was one of the top students in fifth grade."

"…eh?"

Iruka chuckled. "Don't you remember him, Naruto? He was in your fifth grade class!"

"No…not really. Did we talk?"

Chuckling again, Iruka replied, "Well, not too much, but whenever you two did, it usually wasn't anything very nice."

"Ohh, so he was a jerk back then too?" Naruto asked.

"You two apparently still don't get along very well…"

"Well, he's on the straight A honor roll, and I just mentioned how it was kinda funny that I was teaching a straight A kid, and then he called me a dead last!" the blond explained, his voice getting higher as he spoke.

Iruka laughed nervously and waved his hands in a downward motion. "Okay, okay, Naruto, calm down… You kind of are dead last though, grade wise."

Naruto wailed, protesting. Other diners glanced in their direction.

"Okaaay, here's your ramen!" Natalie called in a sing song voice, silencing Naruto by placing two steaming bowls of noodles in broth in front of them. "Nice and hot! Enjoy your meal!"

"Crack..."


	3. STOP ASKING ABOUT SCHOOL! FANGIRLS AAAH!

Third chapter. Finally... (sweatdrop) I'm sorry...but...yeah. I'm actually BUSY. Gasp. I hate being busy though...sigh. It's just so...troublesome. My slacker days are over... well, at least until volleyball is over maybe. Sigh. It was so fun being a slacker. Never studied, but never failed, and actually did GREAT on the annual basic tests. lol. yeah, those days were great... and i spent most of my time reading or drawing somethin or other maybe... mostly reading. Right, but anyway, stop rambling about how i miss my slacker days.

Um, hope it's not sucky, since, cuz uh, Well, I got stuck a bit half way through, and then I wrote the end part of this chapter on a BUS (therefore not very readable to me, and impossible for others) on the way to an away Volleyball game where it was pretty noisy ish... Yeah. And I apologize ahead of time for any typos, because I'm using WORDPAD instead of MSWORD because it loads faster. lol.

CG PRESENTS TO YOU...THE THIRD CHAPTER OF _MY STUPID JAPANESE TUTOR_

_9/15/07: _Okay, made corrections..._  
_

* * *

Low murmurs of conversations echoed all around the restaraunt, accompanied by clinks of metal cutlery on ceramic plates. 

"So you really don't recall _anything_ at all about Sasuke Uchiha in the fifth grade?" Iruka inquired. "Anything at all?"

"Huh uh," Naruto grunted, and slurped up a (huge) mouthful of ramen.

"Are you even _trying_ to remember anything?"

"..." The blond shook his head, still chewing and then swallowed. "Hehe," he chuckled, watching his elementary school teacher shake his head in exasperation.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway, I suppose," Mr. Umino sighed. "So how was school?"

Naruto groaned loudly, startlinga few nearby diners. "C'mon, only parents are s'posed to ask that dumb question!"

"Did you really think you'd get away with not having to answer it then?" Iruka laughed. "So come on, tell me all about it..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and started, "Okay, well...first we had first period, and then second period, then third period--"

"Okay, okay," Iruka smiled in defeat, "I see where this is going..."

"Haha!" The teen grinned and drank some of the broth.

"Is it really such a question worth evading?" Mr. Umino wondered aloud.  
"Pfft, come on, haven't you ever gotten annoyed when your parents asked you? GEH!!!" He quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

His dinner companion looked down with a sort of sad, faraway look. "I guess they didn't stay around long enough to be with me during the age where I would..."

* * *

"So, Fugaku, how was work today?" Sasuke's mother said to his father. 

"Great," Fugaku replied. "Things are just fine, Mikoto."

Mikoto smiled, while Sasuke tried to hide his amusement, as his father was trying to hide his annoyance towards the dreaded question that he must face every night at dinner. Fugaku always gave the same answer anyway, or generally the same answer with a bit of change. But generally the same answer.

"And how was your school day, Sasuke?"

His amusement fell away and a scowl appeared on his face, and nearly groaned, but suppressed it in time. He knew better than to do so. He changed his expression to be as pleasant as possible for his beloved mother.

"Lovely," he said in as pleasant a tone as he could.

"That's great."

Guessing his mother found his answer (also generally the same every night with a bit of revision now and then) satisfactory, he reached out with his chopsticks when his hand was lightly slapped away. Sasuke glanced at his mother quizically.

"Before meals we say _itadakimasu_ in Japan," she explained.

"Okay...?" Sasuke said unsurely, meaning "What does that have to do with us...?"

"So let's try that tonight then, okay?" Mikoto announced cheerily. "_Itadakimasu_!" she and Fugaku chanted in unison.

"Um...i-ta.." Sasuke started out awkwardly. _I don't even wanna do this crap..._

His mother helped him out by saying slowly and distinctly, "_I-ta-da-ki-masu!_"

Slowly, but more fluently and less awkwardly, "_itadakimasu_" flowed from the reluctant Japanese novice. He received an overenthusiastic applause from his mother.

* * *

The next morning for Sasuke Uchiha went normally, except for the bits of Japanese his mother was spewing out at him. 

"I'm just so excited to finally get to speak my native language with my son!" she exclaimed, hugging her son whose eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

"Mom!" he cried, squirming in her grasp.

Mikoto let go and smiled. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," she apologized with a little laugh. "Well, hurry up and finish your breakfast then get going to school!"

Stepping out of the front door and out into the crisp cool morning air of mid September, he pulled out his music player from his jeans pocket and stuffed the earbuds into his ears and turned it on before starting his walk.

_Let's fall deeper into sleep/ And our dreams become fake reality/ I wake, i hope/ I'm on my way, to a coast/  
Where I know the roads like the back of my hand/ Familiar landscapes  
And I know that this is new/ Like your first day of school/ And you're feeling awkward/ Like you miss your home/  
And it leaves you with an empty feeling/ I just can't take it anymore  
What do you want from me?/ What do you want from my life?/ What do you want from me?/ Cause my heart can't take it/  
My heart can't take this anymore..._

Quite soon a little bit of the school building came into sight, and he turned the music off and put them away in his pocket again. "School..." he sighed. He turned the corner and was greeted by his usual mob of fangirls. They consisted of about 80 of the highschool girls, younger and older than him. He could hear their shrieks and squeals already quite loudly.

"Oh my god, LOOK IT'S SASUKE!"

"-gasp-SASUKE'S HERE!!!"

"Sasuke Uchiha! OHMIGOSH HE'S FINALLY HERE!"

"Bitch,you better not be accusing him of being late."

"No, of course not! Sasuke Uchiha's never late! Everyone else is just early!"

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE! HOW ARE YOU DOING?"

Sasuke Uchiha could feel a migraine coming already as the he came closer and closer to the building.

"AAAIIII!!! SASUKE I LOVE YOU!!!"

"I LOVE YOU MORE!!!"

"I LOVE YOU MOST!"

No worries though, that's where the fanboys stepped in.

"Okay girls, clear a way for Sasuke. He can't keep up his STRAIGHT A's if you don't let him get to school."

And the usual argument came.

"What makes you think you can boss us around, huh?"  
"Yeah, sexist!"

The fanboys retaliate.

"We're not sexist!"

"Girls are just dumb."

"Asstard, that's a sexist comment."

"We're not fanboys, we're just ADMIRERERS!"

"After all...

"HE'S MOST POPULAR IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND HE'S TOP IN ALL THE CLASSES HE'S IN INCLUDING P.E.!"

"Sasuke you should be in sports!"

"Yeah, why aren't you in sports Sasuke?"

"He doesn't want to, stupid. But if he was he'd probably whoop everyone's asses."

"OHMYGOD totally!"

"Dude, where's Sasuke?"

"What? Isn't he--OHMYGOD!!!"

There was a cardboard cut out of Sasuke, blown over on the sidewalk.

* * *

Sasuke took out his binder and a free reading book and threw his backpack into his locker, and then walked to his first hour class, which was art and not very far away. He was careful to make sure he did not get attacked or stalked by someone. He had arrived early it seemed; the lights were off but the blinds on the window and the windows themselves were open, letting light from outdoors filter in and brighten the whole classroom. He flipped on the lights anyway and approached his assigned talbe where he grabbed one chair leg with one hand and flipped it over, setting it on the floor, and dropped his binder on the revealed table space. Sasuke walked around the table to the otherside to put down the other chairs. 

Suddenly the lights flickered off and on and a voice called out.

"Well, _ohayo_ Sasuke!"

* * *

lyrics are "familiar landscapes" by New found glory. 

suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome.

methinks i have an idea for a plot. sorta... well, something drastic shall happen at the "end"!!! Muahahahaha:3 i hope it won't take me like 50 milliion chapters to get there though. (sweatdrop)

hope you enjoyed! it appears to be a little short...

again, excuse meh for the typos.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter, Carl

My Stupid Japanese Tutor- THe long awaited chapter FOUR DUN DUN dun...

I'm so sorry to everyone who really wanted another chapter!!! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long! I"m so sorry because i know what it's like to wait so long for a story that seemed so interesting. I'm so so--- :thunk: ouch... Okay, onward with the story. i really hope it isn't disappointing... :nervous:

Oh, btw, (readers groan and yell "get to the story NOW") no, wait! I just wanna say two last things. One there are probably lotsa typos cuz i still use wordpad or whatever the hell its called, and two... uh... oh yeah. There's gonna be OC's. I'll prolly like put myself in there or my friends... lol. But it'll be subtle. Yeah... cuz usually to be honest i don't like OC's much either. But they're at SCHOOL.

ONE MORE THING. From now on anyone saying anything in japanese shall be italicized. Yeah. Cuz I don't know much Japanese anyway and I already feel stupid enough going about life in english, lol, so.. italicized!!! here we go now...

* * *

My first hour class is art. I'm not really much of an artsy guy. I mean, it's cool, yeah. Art isn't my major thing, though. I'm not sure what is. Annoying people? I'm sure my teachers would say "aye" to that. Anyways, ART. What really is art anyway? It's different from person to person. Take...a dead ladybug and a Styrofoam cup and glue it onto a board. Is that art? Maybe to some people. To me it's more like a piece of crap. But that's just my opinion. Graffitti. That's cool. This one time I painted all over this monument--it was HILARIOUS, I tell you. It had faces on it, kinda like Mt. Rushmore, y'know, but, oh god, I crack myself up over it thinking about it again. It was last year. We went on a field trip in seventh grade and I brought a few cans of spray paint. So, we got there and...well. I'm just gonna smirk and let you imagine what the hell went on there, so long as it ends with me running like crazy and laughing like a maniac while the teachers and the guides were chasing me around the building. Ah, sweet memories.

"Freak," someone says loudly in my ear.

"What's up, Carl?" I say to him.

"You were laughing to yourself," he says. He narrows his eyes and glares at me. "And it's KIBA. You will call me KIBA."

"Sure, Carl," I snicker. He punches me in the arm.

"_Moron_," he says.

Carl--Kiba-- was one of my Japanese students, and one of my friends. We knew each other since, like, second grade, I think. He always carried around this puppy like he couldn't live without it sitting on his head or zipped up in his coat. It was weird. So one day at recess I told him my feelings about him and his puppy and it ended with us in the principal's office, him sporting a bruise on his cheek and a bloody nose, while I got a split lip and a tooth knocked loose. It was fun. So from that day forward we became friends.

It's a weird story, I agree. So then in like, fifth or sixth grade, I think, Kiba started getting into anime--Japanese cartoons. Well, actually, we've always sorta been into it; Digimon, Pokemon, stuff like that. But he was like, going more in depth and stuff, you know. Going onto Youtube and watching the stuff in Japanese with subtitles. Yeah, and so then one day he was like, "Dude, I wish I could talk in Japanese," and goes on about one day wanting to go to Japan to meet some Japanese chick and have Japamerican kids, and then suddenly he turns to me and goes, "OH MY GOD, you're Japanese!" so I go, "No shit," and he's like, strangling me and shaking me, going, "DUDE YOU GOTTA TEACH ME JAPANESE!" Anime sweat drop.

So I teach him Japanese until last year, cuz he was kinda starting to scare me. Just kidding. I've taught him enough basic stuff, yeah... (cough how to cuss cough, haha)

"Hey, Naruto, let's go," he says, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the mass of kids. "It's 'run over the little sixth graders' time!"

We both grin at each other, and plow over the midgets. I know, it's mean. So what. We're at the top now, we gotta relish the moment while we can before we get dumped in trash cans next year as freshman. Oh, the horror.

Kiba stops at his locker when we get to the eighth grade section. Mine's farther down, but some days I don't even bring a backpack to school. Today's one of those days.

"See ya later in art!" I yell at him, before I get lost in the throng and can't see him anymore.Now to head back upstream. It's tough, you're going against the current. It's the bad thing about being early.

The art room. It's one of the bigger rooms of our school, and it's got a nice huge window. Yeah. And we've got REGULAR TABLES WITH CHAIRS THAT AREN'T ATTACHED TO IT OH MY GOD. Yeah. Well, I've just pretty much listed the only good things in art class. The art teacher is CRAZY; help me. The room is so hot when it's around this time of year. It SUCKS MONKEY BALLZ. Yeah, with a "z."

I'm not there yet, but I'm close enough to tell that the lights are off. I hope it means Ms. Crazy isn't in the room yet. Seriously, she is the LAST thing you want to deal with in the mornings.

I walk more quietly, like a NINJA. Cough. Oh, hey, will you look at that, it's Sasuke. Hey, ever notice when you say his name it sometimes sounds like "Sas-gay?" Haha.

I flip the light switch on and off and scream, "OHAYO SAS-GAY!"

His reaction is SO precious, ahh. See, Sasuke doesn't really seem the type of guy who loses his cool that easily...but when he does it is too effing hilarious! I wish I could describe, but it is just too...undescribably funny. I should start a Youtube series: "Pissing off Sasuke Uchiha." I'd update on a weekly basis. He needs to get angry more.

Unfortunately, it seems he has taken anger management classes or something. His facial expression is more calmed now, and all he says is, "Shut up, Naruto."

"That's lame," I reply.

"You're lame."

"That was lamer than the first." I stick out my tongue at him.

He snorts. "That's real mature," he smirks.

* * *

Okay, yeah this was REALLY SHORT AND REALLY STUPID. But I just wanted to post what I had, you 'know, just so you people would know i wasn't dead. (sweatdrop) Yeah. Um. so... Yeah. Kiba's real name is CARL ZOMG!!! cough. 


	5. You're a newb, Sasgay

I...was bored so i figured, hey I should keep on writing my story or else you people might think i died again. : D

Right. So... recap... KIBA'S NAME IS CARL! I'm glad it was such a big hit. xD

My STupid JApaNEse TuTOR chAPTeR GOH! er. 5.

* * *

"That's lame," I reply. 

"You're lame."

"That was lamer than the first." I stick out my tongue at him.

He snorts. "That's real mature," he smirks.

I take a seat by him. He glares at me.

"You don't sit there."

I roll my eyes. "Do I look like I care?"

He didnt' say anything back.

A few kids drift into class. I tilt back in my chair to look at the clock. It's all the way on the other side of the room by the door, where hardly anyone can see it. When you come into the room you see eight tables, four in two rows going up to the big window. Me and Sasuke (I don't give a crap about grammar) are at the first table on the right side, if that helps describe where I am. It's the only place where students can sit, work and actually hope to see the clock. You can't hear anything on the intercom either, cuz it's also way by the clock.

Three minutes till the bell rings. Usually the majority of the class comes in five seconds before the bell rings. I'm usually with that majority but I woke up early today by accident and there just didnt' seem to be as many midgets to plow over this morning. Better luck next hour. EL OH EL.

"So, Sasuke..." I say. He doesn't talk much. I don't remember him at all from fifth grade. Did I even talk to him? Did HE even talk at ALL? "YOu lookin' forward to school after school?" I smirk.

"Shut. Up," he says through his teeth.

"That's no way to speak to your tutor, Sas-gay."

"Dude, you're tutoring him?"

I jump, but not noticeably. I hope. That'd make me look really bad. "Kiba, don't sneak up like that!" I had my back to the doorway, but if he came by the normal way I should have been able to see him come. He must have went around behind the teacher's desk and came up behind me.

"Kiba?" says Sasuke. Oh right, he probably only knows him as Carl.

"Yeah, Kiba," I tell him, "Also known as Carl."

Carl smacks me. "Shut up!"

"This is Sasuke."

"I know who he is!" he says loudly. "He's on the freaking honor roll! And you're tutoring him?"

"SHUT UP!" I yell. I look at Sasuke. He'd said the same thing at the same time.

Kiba laughs. "That was cool. Do it again! Just kidding. So what's a C average low life like Naruto doing tutoring you?"

"C's aren't bad!" I defend. I do get by with them. "I'm teaching him Japanese."

"SWEET!" says Kiba. He fires off some Japanese at Sasuke, who blinks and says nothing in reply.

I chuckle and go, "Take it easy on him, Kiba. I just started yesterday. He's just a newb."

"Haha, nice."

Apparently Sasuke doesn't think so. He glares hard again and goes, "What did you just call me?"

"A newb. i called you a newb. You wanna say something against that? Newb."

He stands up, and so do I. He looks straight at me, and I do too. He has dark eyes that I thought were black, but in the art room where there's sunlight they look brown. I can smell his deodorant.

"Uh...hey...guys...down...please? The bell's gonna ring."

I tear away from glaring at him and look at the clock. The bell rings just as I do. I sit down. Sasuke does, too, and Kiba goes to his seat that's by the window.

* * *

DAMMIT I'M STuck... i'm sorry. I tried. I needed a name then, and I couldn't think of one and my friend sucks and won't help me come up with one. T.T anyway. I think...I'm gonna go watch bleach. :D i've been meaning to. Or death note. One of the two!

sasUKE's a newb. hahaha.


	6. A CHAPTER WITH 1597 WORDS! WHAT? A 38!

yoshi! finally a full length chapter in a LONG time. lol. my sincere apologies, I just get really lazy and/or unmotivated. sumimasen! Although i think this story is kind of moving slowly. sorry... i try to make it a little funny though. otherwise it'd really be completely pointelss.

* * *

**My STupID JApAnesE tUToR 6**

* * *

"Aagh, jeez, homework already today," Naruto complained. "And it's from _art class_! We totally shouldn't have homework in art."

Kiba grunted in agreement, loud enough to be heard over the traffic in their hallway but not as loud as his friend was ranting.

"I mean, really, remember in elementary school when all we did was make pinch pots and paint animals for thirty minutes once a week? Now we gotta deal with _forty _minutes of actually learning stuff everyday! Arrgh!" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair in an agitated gesture, making the short spikes stand in every direction.

"Sheesh, stop complaining," said Kiba, "You sound like some midget newb sixth grader. We've had to deal with this for two years already."

"Yeah, you're right," sighed Naruto. He chuckled and stared ahead of him. "Hehe, newb..." His gaze was set on the boy who was about three feet in front of him, who suddenly turned around. Naruto grinned at him and turned to Kiba, after he'd seen the glare Sasuke shot at him.

"Still the homework is soooo retarded! We have to freaking draw our _shoes_! And not just once, but _four_ times," the blond continued his rant.

"My teeth really hurt..." Kiba randomly butted in. He massaged his jaw, though it didn't really help.

"Why don't YOU quit complaining! It's your own damn fault for having to go and get spacers."

"It's not my fault!" the brunet in agony protested. "Blame it on crappy genetics." Kiba's grandmother had extremely crooked teeth. His mother inherited them but got braces to fix them, and Kiba's sister, Haley (Naruto nicknamed her Hana to piss her off, in rememberance of the horrid flower print dress he'd seen her wear once), just got her braces removed last year.

"Eh, I don't care," said Naruto,"but you have fun doing that."

Kiba moaned. "They. Hurt. So. Fucking. BAD!"

"Shh!" the blond hissed. He grabbed Kiba's arm and walked faster.

"What the hell?" Kiba wrenched his limb back from Naruto's grip.

"Dude, you just said that right by a teacher!"

"So? Since when does that matter to you?" Kiba demanded to know.

"It only matters when _you_ do it," said his friend, "because you suck at cussing _and_ grammar."

"Tch, whatever. See you later, Naruto." They neared Kiba's locker.

"Yeah, see ya."

The blond walked on to his own locker, tossed in his sketchbook in exchange for a textbook and went on his way...to someone else's locker.

"Saaaaakura-channn!" he yelled cheerfully. The next moment he found himself nursing the throbbing bump on his head and trying to keep his eyes from watering from the white hot pain.

"_Ita ita ita ita ita! Kuso," _he cussed in Japananese. "Why do you gotta hit so hard?!"

"_Urusai..."_ she replied menacingly. "Shut up, don't talk to me. The teachers are staring. Now go away."

"_H-h-hai!_" the injured one stuttered and ran off at the speed of light to his next class.

"Heh, sorry about that," Sakura apologized to her friends in embarrassment. "That idiot..." She closed her locker and went to her algebra class.

* * *

Naruto sat down in one of the three desks arranged in the pod. The other two were already occupied.

"Damn, that's one nasty bump on your head," a big dark boy commented. He was one of the school clowns, along with Naruto of course. Their previous teachers would know better than to put the two together, but it was the beginning of a new year with a new teacher. She'd learn soon enough.

"Yeah, thanks, Jason," Naruto grumbled.

Amused, he said, "Ooh! Ooh! Wait, let me guess!" Jason pretended to think.

"Sakura."

"Dude, Matt, not cool! You stole my guess."

Matt was the third boy in the group. He was a new kid to the school for the year, but he'd already warmed up well by possessing the seat he had.

"You're so retarded." Matt held up his hands and mocked, "'Ooh! Ooh! Let me guess!'" He pushed up his glasses and brushed his bangs to the side.

"Stupid, that was on purpose."

"Don't call me stupid, you moron."

"Four eyes."

"Baldy."

"I'm not freaking bald!"

"You're damn close to it."

_So far, every single damn day. _Naruto stared at the ceiling. _For some reason this arguing makes me...what's the word? Nostalgic? ...Aren't I kinda young to feel nostalgic already?_ He shrugged. "Hey, break it up. The bell's gonna ring."

Just as he finished the bell started to ring, and it did continue for five seconds in which a few students rushed in and slid into their seats.

"Ah, we still have students taking advantage of the 'no tardies' rule this week? Tomorrow's the last day. Next week, tardies _will _count," the teacher announced as she stepped into the room. She was a young, petite individual with her curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a fitting white tee and cargo pant capris. Mrs. Kosh, the science teacher went to her desk to take attendance, leaving the door open. Naruto noticed that the second door on the opposite side of the room, the one leading outside, was also open, and the fans were on high.

_It's not that hot is it?_ he wondered.

"Sweet! She's wearing a tight shirt," whispered Jason.

Naruto saw Matt's dark eyebrow twitch as he pushed up his glasses again.

"That's sick, stop staring at her," he whispered back.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm straight."

Matt kicked Jason in the shin.

Jason hissed in pain. "Dude, I just told you I'm straight. Stop playing footsie with me."

Naruto tried to stiffle a laugh.

"Jason, Naruto, Matt," said Mrs. Kosh.

"Yes, ma'am," Jason replied.

"Be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I finished checking the pretests yesterday," Mrs. Kosh told the class, picking up a stack of papers. "The scores weren't spectacular, but that's okay. It's just a pretest, and it's not being taken for a grade." She began returning papers to her students.

"Did anyone get a perfect paper?" a girl in the next pod asked as the teacher gave her paper to her.

"Out of the whole eighth grade, there were only three." Mrs. Kosh stopped in front of a boy who was resting his head on the desk. "There probably would have been four if Shikamaru had actually _started _his test."

"It's troublesome," he grumbled. For his remark he was rewarded with a light smack on the head by MRs. Kosh and the remaining pretests to be handed out.

"Who were the people who got a hundred?" asked the same girl again.

"It probably wasn't you, was it?" the boy next to her asked, leaning close to her to peer at her paper. He, too, got a smack on the head. "PERSONAL BUBBLE, RAMUNDO, PERSONAL BUBBLE!!"

A packet of paper was placed in front of him. It was his test.

"The three perfects were Mitchell Johnson--"

_Nerd,_ thought Naruto. He flipped over the packet.

"--Marcella Price--" _(a/n: roflmao, cough cough, depending on if he reads this i might get killed. im sorry if i dont post another chapter again soon. it might for once be a good reason. lol.)_

"Tch," he scowled.

"--and Sasuke Uchiha."

_That bastard._ Naruto Uzumaki had scored 38 percent.

* * *

Ah poor Naru-kun's day is ruined by the Uchiha intellect. let's pat pat Naruto on the back in sympathy. Naruto: _bites off yer hand._

I have never personally known anyone to score that low on a test...but that's just me i suppose, being oblivious to other students' scores unless they got higher than me because i really don't care anyway. -sweatdrop- lol

i was trying to get better at coming up with random names. lol. my apologies for a bunch of OC's because I dont like them myself. (_jason, matt, ramundo: sob sob_) lol. Well naruto (even tho he's japanese) is in a normal AMERICAN jr. high/middle school and he's not antisocial like sasuke lol, so he HAs to interact with a bunch of other studnets, so yeah... hm, i should throw myself and some o my friends in there too. xD jk, jk, if it would bother you, readers...

**OK NOW REALLY I DOOOO HAVE A PLOT IN MIND **(sort of)** BUT UM IT'S NOT COMING UNTIL A WHILE **(i think, if ever)** I MEAN CUZ YOU KNOW HOW MOST ANIME OR MANGA OR SOME BOOKS START OFF WITH FUNNY STUFF AND ALLL AND GETTING TO KNOW THE CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING AND **YES I'M BABBLING CHEESE CAKE BUT ITS IMPORTANT ISH CHEESE CAKE** THIS FANFICTION SHALL HAVE THAT TOO **YESH** SO YEAH IF ITS FUNNY THEN GOOD IF ITS NOT THEN I GUESS I SUCK AND I SHOULD NOT WRITE CRAP AND LIKE FAST FOWARD TO A DARKER PLOT BUT THAT WOULD MAKE IT SUCK EVEN MORE THAN IT ALREADY DOES SO **YEAH. -phew.

:D Njoy and review with thoughts/comments/not questions. lol. just kiddin'.


	7. We the PeopleIMMA KILLZ YOU KIBA!

woot! another slow moving chapter! -sweatdrop- ehh...it'll come along...but hey. IT'S 1646 WORDS LONG!! XD!! I'M GETTING BETTER!! Moo.

* * *

mY StUPiD jApaNESe tUToR 7

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Naruto cursed, slamming his fist onto the poor unfortunate locker next door. "He pisses me off without even being there! My day is ruined because of that bastard."

Kiba peered inside the depths of his locker. "Dude, um, one--chill. Two--speak in _English_. It's kinda weird to rant in Japanese here."

Naruto blinked. It came so naturally, he hadn't realized he wasn't speaking in English. "Yeah, sorry, my bad." He glanced behind him at a boy who was staring. "What are you lookin' at?"

"It's just a pretest, Naruto," said Kiba, "it doesn't even count for a grade. What are you getting so worked up over?"

Naruto sighed and shifted his weight to lean on the locker. "Yeah, you're right. I"m being kinda stupid, blowing up over something like this." _It's just that Sasuke...arrggh! Something about him just makes me want to slug him in his perfect face! ...Perfect face? I hang around Sakura too much. _

"'Kinda?'" Kiba snorted. "You _are _stupid. You're the only person I know who gets a freaking lousy _thirty-eight_."

Naruto protested, "Well, hey, what about Shikamaru? He got a zero."

"Yeah, but he doesn't try. _You_ tried and got a lousy score. _Baka_!" Kiba teased.

"Shut up," Naruto laughed, punching him in the shoulder. "You can call me sensei, you know."

"Nah, you ain't my teacher anymore."

"Hey, education never ends!"

"Um, excuse me," a barely audible voice behind him spoke.

"Hm?" Naruto turned his head to see a girl with long black hair clutching her books. Her hair mostly covered her face, and the way she held her books looked like she was trying to hide from him.

"You're, um, in the way of my locker," she said.

Kiba slammed his door shut and began walking. "Yeah, Naruto, you're blocking Tammy's locker. Jeez, fatass."

"Hey, that could be counted as sexual harassment!" the blond retorted. He left his position and headed for their third period class, social studies.

"Psh, who'd wanna sexually harass you?"

Naruto huffed. He gave another glance behind him. "She's cute but really shy..." he remarked, speaking of Kiba's locker partner.

"Yeah. You like her?"

"Nah, not really. I'm not into the shy type. But she's kinda like Hinata...speakin' o' which, did you ask her out yet?"

The brunet's face turned slightly pink. "No..." he mumbled.

"Why not? You've liked her since this spring and through summer without even seeing her. I think that means you kinda like her a LOT."

"We're just friends...and she likes someone else anyway."

They entered the classroom and took seats by each other. In social studies, they didn't have assigned seats.

"Really? Who?" inquired Naruto.

His friend sighed and stared at the clock. "You're so dense, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto sat down in his fourth hour reading class, fuming. "I swear to God," Naruto growled in Japanese through clenched teeth, "if we weren't in school now, Carl, I _swear_ I would WRING YOUR FUCKING NECK!"

"I-I-but-it-wh-ARRGH!" Kiba stuttered, trying to justify himself. Unable to think of anything, he pointed at Naruto. "Don't call me Carl!"

"You know what? Don't talk to me. I will never ever talk to you again. I hate you. DON'T TALK TO ME."

"Eh, but??" the poor brunet whimpered. It really wasn't that big of a deal, he couldn't see why Naruto was still so pissed. All Kiba did was upload an innocent, educational video that helped people memorize the first part of the United States Constitution onto Youtube _(disclaimer: I do not own youtube. it'd be nice though. I wouldn't delete the shippuden episodes if i owned it, even if tokyopop made me. T.T lol.)_ Lots of other people uploaded the same video too! He didn't really do anything wrong.

Kiba sunk down in his seat and let his forehead collide with the desktop with a thunk. _Why _did their social studies teacher have to make the _whole_ eighth grade student body _sing _the Preamble--from _HIS _video nonetheless?

_Why?_ (Thunk.) _Why?_ (Thunk.) _WHY??_

* * *

The bell signaling for fourth hour class to begin rang. Sasuke closed his book and stared at the board attentively. Well, not really, because it was pretty blank.

The teacher greeted from behind his desk, "Good--"

"_GOOOOD MOOOOORNING MY YOUTHFUL FOURTH HOUR READING CLASS!!" _

Sasuke sighed. It was routine for Mr. Hatake's rival, Mr. Might next door, to shout his greeting to the class before the other did.

"Goomorninmistrmight," was the incoherent reply.

"_LOUDER! I CAN'T HEEEEAAAAAAAAR YOU, CLASS!"_

"GOOD MORNING MR. MIGHT!!" his class shouted.

"There we go!"

"Um..." The teacher stood up from his seat at his desk and went to the wall behind him. All his students turned around in their seats to watch. It was a divider wall that separated his classroom from the one next door. He pulled open the wall a crack. "Good morning, again, Mr. Might. Could you please lower your voice for the time being?" he requested in a soft voice. The students sitting in the back of the room could barely hear him.

"MY SINCERE APOLOGIES, MR. HATAKE!!" was the reply _everyone_ could hear. Some people giggled.

Mr. Hatake closed the wall again. "As I was going to say, good morning everybody."

"Good morning, Mr. Hatake!" most of the class chanted. Most of the class consisted of females for some odd reason, and Mr. Hatake was a very popular teacher with them. He was tall and very good looking, one could just tell even though the bottom half of his face was covered up by a cloth mask (he explained at the beginning of the year that he had year-round allergies. Sasuke, along with most other people, didn't really believe that). Mr. Hatake wore a navy T-shirt tucked into brown pants. He looked young, but he had a mop of grey hair that had a tendency to flop over his left eye. And he almost always seemed to have a weird little orange book with him that he would let no one see, but it was in Japanese anyway, so most people couldn't read it anyway.

_This school has a lot of Japanese people…_thought Sasuke. _Mr. Hatake, Sakura, she's half Japanese… who else…that lazy Shikamaru…and that one girl…Hinata, was it? And Naruto. _

Mr. Hatake picked up a hardcover book from his desk and held it up. "Today we're going to get started on our first book, To Kill a Mocking Bird by Harper Lee. Has anybody read it before?"

No one raised their hand.

"Um…" he scratched his head. "I…guess that's …somewhat…good?" He sighed. "Kids need to be more exposed to classics…"

A boy in the front of the room raised his hand. "Is that book you're always reading a classic?"

The teacher's only exposed eye showed a smile. "Yes, it is a Japanese classic."

"Why is there that red circle with a slash through it on the front?"

"That's the back," corrected Mr. Hatake. "Most Japanese books read right to left."

Sasuke remembered seeing some books and magazines in his house that were that way.

"Anyway, get out the book in the rack under the chair, and we'll get started on the first few chapters with Mr. Might's class."

He approached the wall again and was about to pull it open when—_WHOOSH_! _SLAM_! The wall disappeared, and a man with tan skin, very bushy eyebrows, and a bowl cut hairstyle wearing a green T-shirt and pants was revealed.

"WE'RE READY, MR. HATAKE!" Mr. Might shouted to his face.

"Thank you, but I think you should be a little gentler on it. The school budget is low at the moment and our wall wouldn't be replaceable for a while if it broke."

The rival English teacher nodded. "A logical statement, Mr. Hatake. My apologies," he said in a low voice.

"No worries." He held up the book. "So let's get started."

"Very well!" Mr. Might shouted. "How shall we do this?"

Mr. Hatake scanned his roomful of students and the other roomful of students. "How about we fold my class over yours? For instance, Sam—" he pointed at the girl sitting in the front left corner, "—will pair up with Justin," he pointed at the boy in the back right corner of Mr. Might's class, "and you two will read the first two chapters."

Mr. Might nodded again. "Very smart system of things."

Ignoring Mr. Might, he continued. "Michael will be with Taylor, Jessica with Zack, Sasuke with Naruto, Abbey with Carl, and so on."

The other teacher clapped his hands. "Hup to! Let's go! Pair up and start reading!"

The students got up and went to their partners. Sasuke just glared at Naruto as the blond walked over to him and sat in the empty seat in front (well, technically behind Sasuke, for he was sitting backwards in his seat) of him.

Naruto glared back just as hard, crossed his arms across his chest, and huffed in annoyance. "My day is freaking ruined by you and Kiba, so you read first, Mr. Perfect."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I ruined your day? What did I do? You're the one more liable to ruin my day."

"_Teme_. Just. Shut. Up. And. Read."

Sasuke mimicked the blond's pose and replied, "What if I don't want to? Because I don't."

"If you don't want to die, read. Now." Naruto's glare intensified.

"Make me." So did the other boy's.

Smack, smack!

"Oi, you two. Start reading or I'll give you both a detention."

They looked up to see Mr. Hatake, who was passing out packets that went along with the book. Naruto looked like he was about to bite off the teacher's hand. But Mr. Hatake spoke to the blond in Japanese with a warning tone, causing Naruto to shift his glare back to Sasuke and mumble incoherently.

"I'll read the first paragraph, and you read the second…"

Sasuke opened the book. "Whatever."

* * *

Hm, what did Mr. Hatake say?  
Naruto: (mumble) He threatened to tell Iruka I was "misbehaving" so that I wouldn't get a ramen treat for two weeks.

Ah… anyhoo. Nope, Gai is not Japanese here. So I have to go with his English dub name "Might Guy." I don't know why it bothers me so much though… rawr… I just like Maito Gai better. –weird- lol.

OH right! The Preamble thing!! This year... UGGGH!! Our social studies teacher made us learn the Preamble to the Constitution by memorizing the SchoolHouse Rock song!! Dx It was horrible!! On youtube the user's name was "dogboy" something and numbers after it, and i immediately thought "-_glare- kiba..._" lol. aggghhh...i still remember it...

_We the people...in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility...provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare and..._

_-SHOT-_ **SHUT UP!!**

I'd love reviews with your thoughts and comments and questions if there are any. :D


End file.
